


The Order, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Glory Hole, J2, M/M, Priest Kink, Prostitution, Rape, Slavery, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPS - Freeform, dub-con, jared/jensen - Freeform, non-con, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared surrenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Order  
>  **Author name:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[**meus_venator**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** RPS, AU   
> **Genre:** Slash, M/M, Slave!fic  
>  **Pairings:** Jared/OMC   
> **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this ever happened. Any similarity between my two main characters and the two underwear models that play demon hunters on television is purely coincidental.   
> **Word count:** 800  
>  **Warnings:** dark!fic, slave!fic, explicit m/m sex, D/s, hurt/comfort. Squiky Priest dub-con, non-con.  
>  **Summary:** Jared surrenders.  
>  **A/N:** This is [](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/)**sylsdarkplace** fault, she was in a waiting room listening to the radio and I thought, wow, awesome D/s song. Then she realized it was a Christian rock station. Upon retelling this little snippet blossomed in my brain.  
> 

_you draw me gently to my knees,_

_and I am lost for words,_

_so lost in love, sweetly broken, wholly surrendered,_

_I am broken for you_

 

_"Sweetly Broken" written by Jeremy Riddle._

 

Jared kneels alone in the darkness. He licks his lips, chapped and dry. He moves restlessly, the pain insistent now, but he must not let his master down, again.

His cock aches, heavy and straining, held by the band placed there when he was sent to this place. He twists his bound hands, anxious and aching. He remembers his master's look of disappointment as he secured him here. Shame stains his cheeks. He knows so much better than this, is so much better. He chastises himself once again; his master should not be burdened with his punishment. He must endure; must abide this trial as he has been taught. He bites down on the tender flesh inside his cheek, his eyelids flutter closed, and then calmer, he exhales softly.

A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face and Jared tosses his head. Droplets of sweat cascade off him. The space he occupies is small, stifling in the mid-August heat, his long body folded awkwardly on his knees, toes hitting the back side of the stall, knees wedged in roughly against the front. Jared presses his head against the rough wood of the dividing partition, sucks in the cool fresh air from the air-conditioned side of the cubicle.

When he was smaller, younger, he had spent much time within these walls. He had worked long and hard to become the slave his master needed, the slave his master deserved. It has been a long struggle from that young exuberant shaggy-headed boy who first knelt and kissed his master’s feet to the man he is today. It has not been easy for him to learn to serve in silence, to bend, to sway, to surrender.

A sharp tug on his collar catches him unaware, and Jared is once more reminded of his failings and why he is here: so easily lost in his own head when he should be attending to his duties, just another of the many sins he has to atone for. Sometimes he wonders why his master doesn’t just sell him, like other masters had before him. He knows he is unworthy of his master's kindness. Jared squirms on the mat, unable to stop the whimper from escaping his lips. He so justly deserves this.

His collar is pulled tighter and Jared is drawn closer to the rough wall. He aligns himself to the small opening, gives his lips one more swift lick and opens his mouth to accept the offering.

The brother chants the words of penitence and as he thrusts into Jared’s mouth, Jared rushes to cover his teeth as he accepts the offering. He surrenders to what he is given, the rough thrusts unforgiving. He can feel himself winding up, only the band on his cock preventing his own soaring desire for relief. He is barely able to catch a breath and then the brother buries himself deep down his throat and Jared moans. He can hear the brother chanting wildly, his hands pushing on the thin wall separating them. Jared’s throat ripples as the brother finally spills deep inside him. When he withdraws, Jared is lightheaded, weak from lack of air, but he is serene, he is fulfilling his purpose, he has been of use.

He is a sepulcher of sin, a vessel to wash the taint of temptation from the brother’s soul, and Jared hums in satisfaction. The brother’s cock returns to nudge against his lips and Jared takes him in willingly, joyfully, to clean the last of his release from the brother’s flesh. Euphoria sweeps through him as the brother withdraws for the last time and Jared slumps against the rough wall, panting.

Long hours of service later the door to the confessional finally opens. Jared bows his head in gratitude that his time of penance is at an end.

Freckled knuckles rub gently across his cheek and Jared leans into his master’s warm hand.

He looks up; his eyes wide and desperate as he silently searches his masters face for signs of forgiveness. The moss green gaze is kind; the corners of his eyes crinkle briefly, a soft smile ghosting across his master’s face before being replaced by implacable serenity of the order.

It is enough.

Jared allows his head to drop to his chest as he sags in relief.

He whimpers softly as the brother urges him to his feet, the small pellets of rice having long since burrowed their way into his flesh. He stumbles onto numb legs like a newborn colt, renewed in the forgiveness of his master’s eyes. He follows the brother back into the abbey to serve once again, recommitted to his surrender.

 

 

FIN

^^ Comments always loved!


End file.
